GoAnimate Hotel
The GoAnimate Hotel was the fruit of the dire need of a trendy hotel and the GoCity High School moving further west in June of 1984. The school board sold the building to the city in July of that year, and on September 13, 1986, Mayor Eric Goodwill hosted a public ribbon-cutting ceremony for the then-trendy GoAnimate Hotel. The hotel was advertised on TV as "Feel more animate tomorrow morning." 1973-1984: Idea and building When the Vyondball World Series decided it would call Rosenblatt-Hung Stadium home in 1973, GoCity only had 3 two-star motels, and one very expensive 4-star lodge, marketed as "Best In GoCity", and those were the only lodging options in GoCity. After the 1973 VWS, mayor Gary Lipkowitz decided they needed an adequate hotel in GoCity. However, the idea did not have a building to sprout and grow in until July of 1986, when GoCity High School sold the old school building to the city for the hotel. From July 11 (when the building was sold) to September 15 (opening date) it was renovations, renovations, renovations! 1984-2007: Minor Upgrades & The Olympics In 1988, an NES was installed in select rooms, and in August of 1996, and N64 was standard on all rooms. They were removed in 1994 and 2002 respectively. The 1992 Summer Olympics were held in Vyond City, and thus, the hotel held lots of people. In 2006, the hotel during the premiere of Go!Animate: The Movie was a disaster, the old playground slide was damaged beyond repair and the manufacturer doesn't exist anymore, the TVs were old and the AC wasn't working. 2007: Quick Fixes After getting bad reviews for people staying to see Go!Animate The Movie, quick fixes like adding HD Flatscreen TVs and replacing the slide in the pool from the original playground style slide to a ProSlide Twister. 2007-2018: Neglect The Rooms were aging badly, Bedbugs and Roaches were in over 50 rooms, black mold was growing in the walls, trash was everywhere. Plumbing was awful because Matt Gewinner had not been hired yet. It in fact got so bad that the hotel was closed in December 2014 and the building was condemned in March of 2015. Thus, people instead went to the nearby Holiday Inn that was built in 1994. In order to get more money, they stopped selling Day Passes since people are only interested in the slide. In July of 2015, after heavy structural improvements but no cosmetic upgrades, the hotel was deemed safe for people to go to once more, but the plumbing was still problematic. No matter, Matt was hired in 2017 and the plumbing problem was fixed. 2018-Present: Remodeling and rebranding On May 6, 2018, mayor Alvin Hung IV announced the city-owned GoAnimate Hotel has "had an outdated connotation since 2006", and noted the city council narrowly voted to rename it the "Vyond Inn and Suites" and remodel it to get the rooms looking up to date. In the renovations, "stucco walls, a jet bathtub, powerful toilet, 2 king-size beds, pullout couch, armchair, phone, desk and computer, alarm clock, pool pass, 4K television with GoAnimate Network(s), and a kitchenette" are standard on "all rooms". The renovations are expected to finish in January of 2020. The off-building containing 45 rooms will be demolished. A preview center was installed in August and in September, there will be a donation box. As of October 15, 2019, 149 of the 210 rooms are fully renovated. On August 29, 2019, they announced they will be renovating the pool into a water park called Vyond Water. The renovations of the water park were completed on October 10, 2019. On October 14, 2019, the new signage was put up for the Vyond Inn and Suties. By December 1, 2019, all 175 rooms will be rentable in the main building. Demolition of the condemned off-building will begin December 2, 2019, and is projected to finish and the hotel will reopen on January 17, 2020. Completed Renovations The renovations were completed earlier than expected, and on the night of December 4, 2019, the off-building was been completely destroyed by a tornado, eliminating the need to hire a demolition crew. The hotel is expected to be open again by Wednesday, December 18, 2019. Gallery Feel free to add your rendition of a GoAnimate hotel room here. " (formerly Leon Cayloo until he renamed his surname to not be associated with "that Chuck E. Cheese's Kid")]] Category:Places Category:Businesses Category:Buildings Category:Near Rosenblatt-Hung Stadium